Bananas y sandías
by Noham
Summary: Porque en gustos no hay nada escrito.


Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

* * *

.

**Aviso:** ninguna fruta ha sido lastimada durante la creación de esta obra. Las que nos comimos de postre no cuentan.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Bananas y sandías**

.

.

.

La escena comenzó con la toma de un amplio balcón en una de las habitaciones de un bello hotel, de paredes blancas y llamativos detalles arquitectónicos. Las cortinas se mecían suavemente por la brisa de la bahía de Tokio. Y en el centro del balcón, sentada ante la pequeña mesa de mantel blanco con cubiertos de plata y un par de copas de cristal, se hallaba una bella jovencita de cabello corto, vestido largo de verano, de tela ligeramente traslúcida, con un pequeño y coqueto sombrero sobre su cabeza. La imagen se acercó a ella, en el momento en que la muchacha dejó la romántica novela que parecía estar leyendo a un costado, teniendo como telón de fondo el horizonte del magno océano y los barcos cruzando la bahía. Entonces giró el rostro hacia quienes la observaban sonriendo tiernamente, a la vez que sostuvo un fino plato de porcelana con ambas manos y lo alzó como si lo estuviera mostrando. Y sobre el plato había una simple, dorada y perfecta banana.

—¿Sabían que las bananas poseen un alto nivel de potasio? Un deportista no puede... puede... —la chica giró rápidamente la cabeza buscando ayuda—. ¿Qué seguía?

—¡Corten! —gritó el director, ocupando una silla en el interior de la habitación junto con el resto del personal compuestos por el camarógrafo, la maquilladora, el encargado de sonido y algunos asistentes, todos caminando sobre cables y cajas amontonadas en la elegante habitación que se rentado para esa ocasión.

—Lo lamento mucho, anoche me dormí muy tarde por culpa del torneo, no tuve tiempo de estudiarme a conciencia las líneas.

—No tema, señorita Tendo, la comprendemos; sabemos que es una deportista muy ocupada. Además, esto nunca resulta a la primera oportunidad, ni a la segunda... tampoco a la décima —el director suspiró frotándose le rostro—. Y aunque lo fuera igual necesitaríamos más de una toma para la edición final —mientras le hablaba con mucha paciencia, llamó con un gesto de la mano a una asistente—. ¿Dónde está la maquilladora? —le susurró para que Akane no pudiera escucharlos—, quiero que le borren esas ojeras, se ve horrible... ¡Bien, todos a sus lugares! Retomaremos la escena desde el comienzo.

.

.

Cruzando por el arco que daba hacia el balcón, la toma enfocó a la jovencita, que sonriendo como un ángel, ya sin las notorias ojeras, levantó el plato mostrando la perfecta y reluciente banana.

—¿Sabían que las bananas poseen un...? ¡Ay!

El viento sopló con repentina fuerza tirando el sombrero de Akane, que cayó sobre la mesa dando giros, volcando la copa y el florero.

—¡Corten! ¿A quién se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de filmar al aire libre?

—A usted, señor —respondió una asistente.

—Oh, bien... ¡por eso decía que era una excelente idea! No tema, señorita Tendo, fue un accidente. Lo está haciendo muy bien, como si fuera una auténtica actriz.

—¿Lo dice de verdad, señor director? —Akane se sonrió un poco sonrojada.

—¡Eso es, la sonrisa es perfecta! Manténgala, señorita Tendo, ni siquiera respire.

Akane congeló su sonrisa sintiéndose un poco tonta.

—¡Arreglen esa mesa!, muévanse, volveremos a filmar. Vamos, más rápido. ¡Y usted, señorita Tendo, mantenga esa sonrisa! Lo está haciendo divino.

—Cómo usted diga, señor director —la chica susurró entre sus labios paralizados.

.

.

—Toma veintitrés, comercial para la campaña «Come saludable».

—¡Acción! —ordenó el director.

La cámara descendió sostenida por un brazo mecánico cuando se acercó realizando una toma aérea, hasta llegar cerca de la mesa donde Akane tomó el plato mostrándolo.

—¿Sabían ustedes que las bananas poseen...? —parpadeó confunda mirando fijamente el plato vacío—. ¿Y la banana, dónde está la banana?

Todos volvieron los ojos hacia un rincón del cuarto, donde Ranma Saotome se hallaba descansando en la pared con una mano en el bolsillo, mientras sostenía con la otra la banana a medio pelar que se comía con distraído entusiasmo. Tarde notó que todos lo miraban acusadoramente.

—¿Qué?... Tenía hambre, no fue mi culpa, no alcancé a desayunar —dio otra mascada sin arrepentimiento.

—Ranma, eres un tonto —se quejó Akane.

—¡Corten, corten, corten! —bramó el director—. Traigan otra banana, ¡por Kami, y algo que comer para este muchacho!... No pienso convidarle de mis donas.

.

.

—Toma treinta y dos, campaña «Come saludable»...

—Ac... —el director fue interrumpido por la acalorada discusión de esa pareja de jóvenes.

—¿Y por qué estás arruinando la escena? —lo regañó Akane—. Ya vamos a comenzar a filmar, deja de discutir conmigo.

Frente a Akane, acompañándola en la mesa, Ranma se encontraba sentado y también maquillado, con un elegante traje compuesto por pantalones, camisa blanca abierta en el cuello y ajustada a su torso, y una chaqueta formal de corte italiano. Y su trenza china arreglada con mayor dedicación, colgando por delante de uno de sus hombros.

—¿Arruinando? Yo solo estoy dejando en claro que no fue mi culpa haber llegado tan tarde.

—¿Y de quién fue entonces?

—Tuya, por supuesto —respondió el joven sin dudar, echándose hacia atrás, inclinado la silla, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? —Akane respingó la nariz indignada—. Tú te quedaste dormido, ¿por qué fue mi culpa?

—¡Tú no me despertaste, maldición!

—¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho?

—Bueno... eso... yo... siempre lo haces, y...

Akane se sonrió traviesa, inclinándose sobre la mesa apoyándose en un codo, mirándolo de manera cautivadora.

—¿Así es que te gusta que sea yo la que siempre te despierte, eh, Ranma?

Ranma enrojeció furiosamente.

—¡Claro que no!, ¿y por una chica tan bruta como tú?, preferiría ser despertado por una tierna estampida de rinocerontes...

Akane se levantó y cogiendo la banana de su plato se la reventó en el rostro a Ranma, con tanta fuerza que la silla se terminó de inclinar hacia atrás cayendo el joven bruscamente al piso. Ranma se sentó lentamente, quejándose, cuando los restos cremosos de banana rodaron por su rostro, su cuello y camisa manchando también la chaqueta. Se limpió muy lentamente, abriendo los ojos, y mirándola de una manera amenazante. Entonces se levantó de un acrobático giro usando solo las piernas, y se acercó a ella amenazándola. Akane, al ver lo que había provocado, se paró también tirando la silla, y se movió alrededor de la mesa, intentando mantenerla entre los dos cuando Ranma giró buscándola.

—Ahora me la vas a pagar, Akane...

—No, Ranma, ¡no! —dio un pequeño grito cuando Ranma dio una fuerte palmada sobre la mesa—. Era solo una broma. ¡Además, tú empezaste!

—Ven acá, Akane, que no voy a hacerte nada malo. ¡Solo será un abrazo!

—¡No, no te me acerques, pervertido!

—¡Deja de correr!

—¿Para qué, para que me ensucies también? ¡Este es mi vestido nuevo, y es mío, tonto, no es de utilería!... No seas mal perdedor.

—¡Ven!

—¡No!

—Corten, solo corten —murmuró el director sabiendo que esos dos no se cansarían muy pronto de girar alrededor de la mesa tirándolo todo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó un número—. ¿Hola, querida? Sí, lo siento, pero creo que esta tarde no podremos cenar juntos. Lo lamento... y dile a los niños que los quiero —sollozó.

.

.

—Toma cuarenta y cinco, campaña... eso.

—Acción —ordenó el director sin mucho entusiasmo, moviendo la mano con desidia.

—¿Sabían ustedes que las bananas son un alimento rico en potasio, y...?

—¿Qué no se supone que hablaríamos de las sandías? —la interrumpió Ranma.

—No, Ranma, es sobre las bananas.

—Pero mi guión dice «sandías» —cruzó el libreto por sobre la mesa mostrándoselo—. Mira, aquí, lee justo aquí. No, más abajo, ciega —indicó con el dedo—. En esta parte.

—Por supuesto que dice «sandías», Ranma, ¡es tu línea! Tú tienes que hablar de las sandías. Yo hablo de las bananas. ¿Es que no lo leíste todo, bobo?

—¿Sí, es verdad?

—Lee de nuevo, Ranma —respondió Akane sin mucha paciencia.

Ranma le hizo casi, retrocedió los brazos y murmurando lo que leía, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por el guión. Akane tenía razón, y enrojeció al darse cuenta que acababa de hacer el ridículo. Pero en su férreo orgullo trató de defenderse.

—Eh, pues ahora lo entiendo todo. Al mejor obviamente tenían que darle la mejor fruta. Y a ti, Akane, una más insignificante y común, menos importante.

Akane dio con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Lo que escuchaste! Yo hablo de las sandías porque son mejores frutas que las bananas.

—Estás loco, ¿que las sandías son mejores que las bananas?

—Lo son.

—Sigue soñando.

—Pues las sandías son más grandes —se ufanó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues que yo sepa, están llenas de molestas pepitas —contraatacó la chica.

—Son más dulces.

—A mi me parece que las bananas son bastante dulces.

—Y... tienen de esas cosas que hace bien si las comes.

—¿Vitaminas?

Ranma asintió.

—Pues te informo que las bananas también tienen vitaminas, y muchas cosas más, como... como...

—¿Cómo qué, Akane?

—¡Potasio! Las bananas son ricas en potasio.

—Pero las sandías son fáciles de comer.

—Las bananas son más fáciles de comer. Solo tienes que pelarlas, y hasta son fáciles de tomar, no te ensucias las manos —proclamó seriamente Akane—. ¿Has intentado andar con una sandía en la cartera? ¿No? Pues para tu información las bananas son mucho más prácticas, se pueden guardar hasta en un bolsillo.

—Pero las sandías... eh... ¡refrescan!

—Solo en verano, Ranma, las bananas duran mucho más que una temporada.

Se miraron fijamente, ambos intentando seguir fingiendo esa sarcástica indiferencia con la que se hablaban, y sus cejas ligeramente temblando... Entonces saltaron a la vez golpeando las superficie con las palmas, poniéndose de pie inclinándose por encima de la mesa quedando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

—¡Las sandías son mejores!

—¡Las bananas son mejores!

—Solo a las niñas tontas les gustan las bananas.

—Solo a los hombres pervertidos le gustan las sandías.

—Pues, para tu información, a mí únicamente me gustan las frutas grandes, auténticamente grandes —estiró las manos en el aire como si imaginara coger dos enormes sandías—, blandas y muy jugosas.

Akane dio otro golpe con la mano extendida sobre la mesa.

—¡Las sandías no son blandas!

—Lo son por dentro, boba.

—Las bananas son más cremosas, y también pueden ser muy grandes.

—No mientas.

—¡No lo hago! Las sandías son deliciosas, pero mejores son las bananas. Grandes y largas bananas...

—Eh... chicos —el director intentó interrumpirlos, con la frente brillando en sudor, cuando todo el resto del personal los observaba en silencio y muy atentos. Uno de ellos tragó con nerviosa dificultad—, ¡chicos!, este es un comercial para los niños, y...

—¡Guarde silencio! —ordenó Akane.

—¡No se meta! —bramó Ranma.

—Para que lo sepas, Ranma, a mí me gustan mucho más las bananas, ¡largas y deliciosas bananas!

—Pero a mí me gustan mucho más las sandías, ¡redondas, jugosas y blandas sandías!

—¡Chicos! —gritó el director—, ¡ya es suficiente! Esto es demasiado, ¡demasiado! —se pasó su pañuelo por la frente.

—¿Qué cosa? —corearon los dos, exaltados, recién prestándole atención al director.

Ambos prometidos en su discusión se habían quedado de pie, ligeramente inclinados sobre la pequeña mesa que los separaba casi juntando sus cabezas. Ranma con las manos abiertas y los dedos doblados como si tocara imaginariamente algo redondo y generoso, y justo por delante del agitado escote de Akane. Y Akane con la mano estirada sobre el mantel y el brazo extendido, rozando con sus dedos el borde opuesto de la mesa, casi rozando el pantalón de Ranma.

.

.

—Toma sesenta y tres... —el asistente bostezó.

—Eso, acción, o lo que sea —dijo el director sin levantar la cabeza, más interesado en la revista que estaba leyendo.

La cámara realizó una toma del esplendoroso atardecer, antes de enfocarse sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabían ustedes que las bananas son frutas ricas en potasio? —dijo Akane mostrando con una angelical sonrisa el plato con la banana.

—Y las sandías —agregó Ranma, con esa sonrisa que sabía fingir tan bien resaltando su encanto, levantando su propio plato mostrando un corte perfecto de sandía—, además de dulces y jugosas, y perfectas para el verano, poseen muchas... muchas...

—«Vitaminas» —le susurró Akane entre labios.

—¡Eso!, muchas vitaminas.

—Las frutas —agregó la chica—, son los caramelos que crecen en la naturaleza y que no dañan tus dientes, y tampoco te hacen engordar. Te alimentan de manera saludable y son muy deliciosas.

—También te llenan de energías, ¡y así algún día crecerán y serán tan fuertes como yo! —Ranma se rió tontamente.

—Eso es verdad —Akane no debió actuar su gesto de ternura, al ver la reacción infantil de su prometido—. Si ustedes, niños, comen frutas, llegarán a ser tan fuertes como el gran campeón de las artes marciales Ranma Saotome.

—«¿Podrías repetir eso?» —susurró Ranma, divertido con lo que el guión obligó a decir a su prometida.

—«Ni en tus sueños» —respondió Akane murmurando entre dientes, manteniendo la sonrisa para la cámara.

—Ya lo saben, niñas —continuó Ranma con una irreconocible amabilidad—, si comen frutas saludables, llegarán un día a ser tan... tan... tan...

Akane lo miró expectante. También lo hizo el director, los camarógrafos, la maquilladora y los asistentes. El joven tragó con dificultad. ¡Había olvidado otra vez sus líneas! ¿Cómo seguía? ¿Y por qué Akane no lo ayudaba? Temió reconocer su fracaso, cuando en su nerviosismo la observó fijamente con su pequeño sombrero y ese vestido tan endemoniadamente hermoso, que era el culpable de toda su constante distracción durante ese largo día. Entonces se sonrió, pensando en las palabras que vinieron a su mente tan clara como el agua, ¡podía hacerlo!

—Tan... t-tan... ¡tan hermosas como Akane!.. ¿Lo dije? S-Sí, lo dije... Digo, que ustedes, niñas, llegarán a ser algún día tan saludables, fuertes, dedicadas y... y tan hermosas, como lo es ya la campeona de artes marciales Akane Tendo.

—¿Ah? —Akane dejó escapar un gemido mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad—. Ranma...

—¡Corten! —bramó el director—. Ya es suficiente. Hemos acabado, no conseguiré nada mejor que esto.

Los asistentes dieron suspiros de alivio y al momento celebraron al borde de la emoción el final de esa tortura. Mientras, que en la mesa, Ranma y Akane se quedaron quietos. Bajaron los platos, pero no sus ojos que siguieron observándose mutuamente.

—Gracias, Ranma.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, supongo que ya no tendremos que repetirlo. Al fin. Eh, Akane, sobre lo que yo... yo...

—Ya lo sé —dejó de sonreír un poco desilusionada—, no tienes que decirlo. Fue parte de la escena, es todo, estaba en el libreto, ¿no? ¿Era eso, cierto? No temas, que no me lo he creído ni nada por el estilo.

Él, sonrojado, intentó decirle algo, mas se contuvo y asintió con torpeza. Akane lo evitó. Por alguna razón ya no se sentía de buen humor y volvió a revisar el guión solo por ocupar su atención en algo más, pues de pronto ya no deseaba hablarle. Cuando descubrió, aferrando con fuerza el libreto con ambas manos hasta arrugarlo, teniendo que releer más de una vez para estar segura, que en ninguna parte del diálogo de Ranma aparecía todo lo que él le dijo, ni mucho menos la palabra «hermosa».

—Ranma, aquí no dice que tú...

—¿Qué cosa? —la interrumpió bruscamente, poniéndose nerviosamente a la defensiva.

Por un momento parecía ser obvio para ambos lo que sucedía, porque Ranma bajaba los ojos rápidamente mirando el guión en las manos de Akane y luego a ella. Akane lo pensó con cuidado. Su corazón latía agitado. De pronto rompió el incómodo silencio respirando profundamente, exhalando y relajándose. Tiró el libreto sobre la mesa y se acercó a él que seguía echado en la silla.

—Ranma, ¿no tienes un poco de hambre?

—¿Yo?... Eh, bien, ahora que lo dices, sí, supongo —respondió rascándose la mejilla.

—Ya es tarde, y todavía nos queda un viaje muy largo hasta Nerima —Akane balanceó ligeramente su cuerpo con las manos tras la espalda, inclinándose coquetamente buscando su ingenuo rostro, y hablándole en un tono juguetón—. Podríamos comer algo antes de regresar a casa.

—¿Vas a cocinar tú?

—¡Ranma!

—Fue una broma, ¡una broma! —Ranma chasqueó los dedos—. Espera, al entrar vi en la calle un puesto de tallarines. ¿No quieres?

Akane dejó de fruncir el ceño, cuando ya lo amenazaba inclinándose con las manos en la cintura, volviendo a llenarse de entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto que me encantaría.

—¿Pero tu padre no se enfadará si volvemos muy tarde?

—Ay, Ranma, ya somos adultos. Deja de hablarme como si fuera una niña, ¿quieres?

—Pues ayer todavía lo eras —alzó la ceja acusadoramente.

—¡Igual que tú!, no te hagas.

—Que yo recuerde fui mayor de edad mucho antes, así que no lo niegues; ¡te gané!

—Tú cumpleaños fue hace apenas una semana, Ranma. Eso son únicamente seis días de ventaja: no cuentan.

—¿Cómo dices? No escuché bien, ¿dijiste «toda una larga semana de diferencia»? Tú misma lo confesaste, Akane, fue toda una semana, sí cuenta; así que sigo siendo mayor que tú.

—Bobo..., pero tú me invitas.

—¿Yo? Oye, ¿que no fui yo el que te invitó la última vez en Osaka?

—No lo recuerdo —Akane le sacó la lengua adelantándose.

—Regresa aquí, Akane, ¡es verdad, te toca invitarme!

—Apresúrate, Ranma, que tengo hambre. No te quedes atrás o también tendrás que pagarme la entrada al cine.

—Te digo que te toca invitarme... Maldición —Ranma se levantó tirando la silla—, espérame, Akane, ¡espérame, no seas tramposa, a ti te toca!... ¿Dijo cine?

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jordi! Preparé este pequeño relato, quizás bastante humilde y relajado, pero con el único fin de celebrarte en tu cumpleaños. Espero a lo menos que te haya arrancado una sonrisa. Y que disfrutes como nunca en tu día, mi querida amiga y colega, y que más inspiración te llene en ese nuevo año de vida, donde prosperen todas tus maravillosas creaciones. Y a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña escena, se los agradezco enormemente.


End file.
